User blog:Hexarafi/OK, It is my prediction about Future in future.
(BTW, its title.... Yo dawg! Prediction of Future in future!) My prediction: Dream... This month *Ryan says that he will be inactive until February. *HAL also says he will be inactive, so do Firestorm and Derp. January 2017 *HAL, Firestorm, and Derp come back. *AllThingsCombined comes back to the wiki, but he is more active in the FutureTwo Wiki *The affiliation of wikis: Future, Althist, Map Game Wiki, and TFOE is formed, later Conworld joined. February 2017 *The wiki has most active map game, after people begins to come to Future Wiki. *Bingers and Solace are appointed as admin. *Ryan comes back. *HAL is inactive, and that is the last time that we see him March 2017 *Polandball Wiki join the affiliation. April 2017 *Sailesh comes back again, shortly after that HAL active again (but I hope he is more active) *Reclaim also comes back. *Many people work on multiple wikis. May 2017 *"Dark Age" of Althist, make people begin "flooding" this wiki. *Aiothai is gone, I am appointed as "leader", but I decide to co-operate with Firestorm, Derp, Mli, and Combined. *Vandalization begins by newcomers. June 2017 *After a year of inactivity, Rechard is back, and later his friends (Milia, Miller). *The most active map game ends due to implausibility turn from newcomers. *The wiki reaches its peak position and then breaks it in WAM Score. *The wiki has new features. July 2017 *New version of China World Map is played. *Vandalization ends. August 2017 *The affiliation is expanded. *This is the "month of conflict" September 2017 *The activity of wiki is decreased, and Althist becomes active again. However, the wiki is still active. *Second vandalization again by newcomers. October 2017 *I become less-active in the wiki, so do MK and Ryan. Combined and Reclaim leave. *Bingers leaves the wiki due to school work. November 2017 *Sailesh leaves again, so does Ryan. *Firestorm, with help from Rechard, becomes the "leader" after less-activity of me. December 2017 *OK then... The wiki is almost like 2015. 2018 *I leave. World War My prediction: *Ryan says that he will be inactive until February. *HAL also says he will be inactive, so do Firestorm and Derp. January 2017 *HAL, Firestorm, and Derp come back. *AllThingsCombined comes back to the wiki, but he is more active in the FutureTwo Wiki *The affiliation of wikis: Future, Althist, Map Game Wiki, and TFOE is formed, later Conworld joined. *Trump is appointed as President of the US. February 2017 *Bingers and Solace are appointed as admin. *Ryan comes back. *HAL is inactive, and that is the last time that we see him. *People in US begins rebellion. March 2017 *Polandball Wiki join the affiliation. *2nd American Civil War started, Russia and EU start to intervene. April 2017 *Sailesh comes back again, shortly after that HAL comes back (same like Dream section) *American users start to leave, US is dragged to chaos. *Mli and Combined leave. May 2017 *"Dark Age" of Althist (most of them are Americans), make people begin "flooding" this wiki. *Aiothai is gone after the Cascadia Movement begins rebellion, I am appointed as "leader", but I decide to co-operate with Firestorm and Derp. *Asian, Oceanian, and European users dominate the wiki. June 2017 *The most active map game ends due to implausibility turn from newcomers. *The wiki reaches its peak position and then breaks it in WAM Score. *The wiki has new features. *The Civil War spreaded to Carolina, but Ryan is still active. July 2017 *Ryan becomes inactive, suddenly. (no offense) *Russia begins to send support to the rebels. August 2017 *The affiliation is expanded. *This is the "month of conflict" *Donald Trump resigns. September 2017 *The activity of wiki is decreased. However, the wiki is still active. *Vandalization begins by newcomers. *the Civil War ends, the US is dissolved. October 2017 *I become less-active in the wiki, so does MK. *Bingers leaves the wiki due to school work. November 2017 *Ryan is back again, but then leave. December 2017 *OK then... The wiki is almost like 2016, again. *American users come back again. 2018 *I leave. Category:Blog posts